The Gods Read PJO and HoO
by Thornton101
Summary: When Percy has to recount his adventures will Poseidon have pulled out all his hair? Will Percy get depressed about his friends recounted death? Will they be reunited? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and I will write more in my spare time I decided to start writing because every story I went to was always incomplete and abandoned I will be writing about the PJO and HoO series it will be a, The Gods Read and yes I know this is over used but every story I try to read is never finished so I will make it my little mission to try my best to finish it no matter how long it takes, okay so this is how it's going to go will bring mostly the main characters in first and then by your guys request will add whoever gets the most comments or likes by the next chapter. Okay comment what you want flame if you want make nice comments if you want just keep this in mind writing these is not as easy as it looks it takes time and effort so try to be considerate to others do what you want to me cause I really don't give a rat's ass about what you say. Now I am only going to do this once so listen up, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO OR THE CHARACTERS RICK RIORDAN DOES. Ahhh that felt nice to get out of the way, so without any further ado let's start the lightning thief, Enjoy!**

 _Olympus, Throne Room, Regular meeting_

 _Hera could not believe this not only was Zeus and Poseidon fighting again but so was the rest of the council they were giving her a major headache and she wasn't even supposed to be able to get one other than when her Roman and Greek side clash so that just proves how loud and obnoxious they were being._

 _Athena was having her usual argument with Poseidon when all of a sudden Zeus wails out: you broke the oath Poseidon! Then Poseidon replied: and so did you brother so you should not complain. That's when everyone started to argue then something mildly interesting happened._

 _Percy's POV_

 _Annabeth and I were just having a normal walk along the beach (Surprise I know right a normal walk!) When all of a sudden there was this dark evil looking circular portal that sucked us in before I could say Riptide and we appeared at..._

 _Thalia's POV_

 _I was on break from the hunters and staying at camp for a bit to visit some friends I was just talking to Goat boy when he and Stumbled right into a dark swirling black horrifying portal and reappeared at..._

 _Nico's POV_

 _I was just about to leave the underworld when I figured I better go and give Cerberus his weekly ball so I wheeled around and started my way back but as I started I walked right into a portal and reappeared at..._

 _Travis and Connor's POV_

 _So we were about to head out and prank the other cabins when we turned around and noticed Chiron right behind us and he asked: What are you to up to now? We just gave him our best reply oh you know getting some supply's in case a random quest comes along. We could tell by the look he gave us that he didn't fall for it and he would be watching us. The second he left we went straight towards Percy's cabin to set up a little pink hair dye on top of his door so that the second he opened and closed the door the dye would fall right on his head, it won't come out for at least a week! So we turned and walked straight into a portal only to reappear at..._

 _Katie's POV_

 _I was tiered just wiped out from looking after the straw berries and went to go inside my cabin only to walk straight into a black swirling portal._

 _Jason's POV_

 _Jason was walking around with Piper and Leo to try and find something to do while waiting for capture the flag tonight when it occurred to him he could spar with Leo and Piper He offered it and Leo replied with: Sure if it Pipes and me against you. I agreed and when went to the arena we walked into the entrance only to walk into a dark portal and reappear on top of a bunch of others when suddenly Piper and Leo landed on him Owww he moaned. Piper replied sorry Jase and Leo._

 _Apollo's POV_

 _I was just talking with my baby sis when a bunch of kids landed on the floor with a bunch of complaint's and groans and I had no clue who they were, that's when of course dad lost shit and started to yell at them mainly he said: How dare you interrupt our meeting! That's when they had really confused looks on their faces and a kid from the bottom of the pile stood up and replied: Lord Zeus did you not summon us here? And of course father replied: Of course not silly mortal why would I do that? The kid from the bottom of the pile had raven black hair and sea green eyes reminded me of uncle P, the kid spoke up again and said we were just minding our own business when we got warped here by some strange portal. Father looked at me and asked: Is he telling the truth Apollo? I replied yes father he is. Dad looked really confused when all of a sudden small pop was heard and down came a letter landing at a blond girl's feet she picked it up and dad said: Read it aloud child. And she did. It Said:_ _ **Dear gods/goddesses I have sent these demigods back in time with 10 books about a certain hero's adventures and his companions and no need to worry I have had Chronus freeze time no not your father Zeus the Primortal one and demigods please reveal your titles and godly parent**_ _ **yes you too Percy all of them,**_ _dammit the raven haired kid said._ _ **By the way no killing, maiming in any way please, I will send the books soon,**_

 _ **From: Chaos The creator.**_

 _Everyone stood or sat in stunned silence until dad said okay demigods identify yourselves and so it began with the satyr._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys don't know how long it will take for me to update but I am determined to finish these books like no one else does which really pisses me off when they say they'll finish it and not do it so you guy are my motivation thanks for the reviews I will try to make this funny and realistic, tell me if you think some changes are needed comments are welcome now without anything else to say let's get on with this. I know I forgot Frank and Hazel so I'll add them to the mix in a moment. Let me know who comes in next chapter or who returns from the dead or if you want no more characters added let me know jeez.

Percy's POV

As Grover was about to start a portal opened up and spit out Frank and Hazel a note fell at my feet I picked up and Zeus boomed: What does it say child. I replied, don't know can't read I have dyslexia so i passed it to Annabeth (hey she can read way better than I can) she said: _**Hi it's chaos again I may have forgotten to get frank and hazel soooo yeah here they are**_ _ **. CHAOS**_

Frank replied: Typical always forgotten. It sounded muffled so I guess he was mumbling so he wouldn't be blasted to ashes. So I called them in and explained what was happening and told them in what order we would introduce ourselves, the order went like this: Grover, Katie, Connor and Travis, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel , Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico and lastly yours truly myself. After we got that sorted out Grover went to the front and looked around then started,: I am Grover Underwood the finder of Pan and defender of Olympus, then Katie stood up and said: Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter defender of Olympus, then the Stoll's with a signature smirk, We are Travis and Connor Stoll sons of the best and most awesome god Hermes and we're defenders of Olympus, Piper now went and said: Piper McClean one of the seven slayer of some giants (sorry don't remember which ones :p) daughter of Aphrodite, Leo then stood up and said hi share: Leo Valdez supreme commander of the Argo 2 (he said with a grin) one of the seven slayer of some giants (sorry don't know who) son of Hephaestus, Frank now went up and said his part: Frank Zhang one of the seven, shape shifter, curse of the Argonauts, slayer of Alclonenus and descendent of Neptune son of Mars, Hazel then went up and said: Hazel Levesque slayer of Alclonenus one of the seven chosen one of Hecate daughter of Pluto, now it was Annabeth I gave her a thumps up as she went forward and said: Annabeth Chase defender of Olympus, one of the seven, artcachect of Olympus slayer of Encleadus, slayer of Arachne survivor of Tartarus,Survvor of the Labyrinth survivor of the war for the Labyrinth, daughter of Athena, then Thalia stepped forward and said: Thalia Grace lieutenant of Artemis defender of Olympus daughter of Zeus, that earned a lot of glares, next up Jason as he stepped forward: Jason Grace sister of Thalia slayer of Krios one of the seven defeater of Pryorphirion son of Jupiter, that also earned a lot of glares then next went Nico: Nico Di Angelo the ghost king, survivor of the Labyrinth defender of Olympus son of Hades, once again cue glares, now next up myself Annabeth gave me an encouraging smile and thumbs up okay I mumbled and then said: Percy Jackson defeater of the fury's, the minotaur twice, Prometheus, survived the sea of monsters and Circe, lifter the weight of the sky, survivor of the Labyrinth and the war of the Labyrinth, bane of Kronos and Hyperion defender of Olympus defeater of polybotes twice defeater of Medusa and the gorgons one of the seven, son of Poseidon. If I said that the gods were surprised that would be an understatement Zeus's jaw was on the floor, Apollo said it was all truth and that they were almost as cool as him. Then Zeus said: Why aren't you a god? I then replied forgot to mention I turned it down twice godhood I mean. If i said the council was surprised before they were astounded now. I just chuckled to myself and made my way to Annabeth and gave her a peck on the cheek and then of course Athena started to rant that he was a sea spawn and Annabeth shouldn't give him the light of day but Annabeth ignored her much to her dislike and said she was happy with me even if I was a seaweed brain. When Athena finished her rant Zeus spoke up: Okay so where are those books? That of course is when all the books came tumbling out of the air and the first five hit Zeus right smack dab on the noggin and he swore and cursed at the books the another five came out and hit me right on top of the head Owww that really hurt oh stop complaining Percy Annabeth said chuckling. Then a note drifted to Athena's feet it read **:** _ **Start with the lighting their then make your way to the blood of Olympus signed CHAOS.**_ Okay who reads first Zeus said? Athena was jumping up and down saying she wanted to so she did, she said: **"Chapter one I Accidentally Vaporise My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed it I will try my best to update in my free time seeing as I am still in school comment down there who else do you want to join? And yes I forgot a couple of Annabeth's title's sorry so get commenting I just finished this and it's 12:32 am so yeah enjoy. Well this is good for tonight I guess see ya later my peeps Thornton101 OUT.**


	3. Author note 1

Author's Note #1

Okay here's the deal, I have had exams and test's and sports but I will update very soon and from what saw on the other fanfics I will start asking questions and whoever gets it right I will give them a shout out in the disclaimer. And I promise the next chapter will be out in way less time then it took me to get this one out so yeah I am not dead and I will update so see ya later,

Thornton101 Out


	4. It's Time To Read A Book

_No one's POV_

" **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.** "Don't we all." Muttered all the demigods the gods wondered what was so bad about their lives.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:** No Percy is giving advice everyone hide." Thalia said, all the demigods except Percy scattered **close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.** "Wow that actually wasn't bad Perce." Travis said, the gods were still giving them weird looks

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.** "Understatement of the century." the seven all muttered the gods gave them a curious glance except Zeus who was by the way glaring at Percy but Percy just glared back and Zeus flinched! This didn't go un-noticed by Poseidon who by the way smirked happy that Zeus was put to shame by his child a demigod at that.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.** All the demigods sighed at this **.**

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you. "** You didn't warn me!" yelled out Leo, Travis and Conner

 **My name is Percy Jackson.** "No it's Peter Johnston." Said Conner and Travis "Finally someone who understands!" Exclaimed Mr. D everyone else just stared at Mr D like he is talking fruit

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York."**

 **Am I a troubled kid?** "No!" said Percy While the others said yes

 **Yeah. You could say that.** "You even agree with us Aqua man " Leo shouted gleefully

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.** "Sounds interesting." Athena and Annabeth said at the same time then smiled at each other while the others were complaining that it sound boring earning glares from the goddess of wisdom and her daughter.

 **I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.** Queue glares from the wisdom goddess and her daughter.

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.** "You sleep in class!" Athena screeched "I don't anymore." Percy said hastily.

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.** "When are you not in trouble?" Jason said

 **Boy, was I wrong.** "Of course you were." Annabeth replied cheekily "Hey!" Percy exclaimed and pouted with the baby seal eye's

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.** "Hilarious." Apollo and Hermes said rolling on the ground in laughter as were all the demigods, only Athena looked outraged and Zeus was smirking but trying to keep it in **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.** "No! Please continue!" Apollo and Hermes wined

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.** "Yeah right good luck Perce!" The demigods all replied Percy just pouted and muttered "Such supportive friends I have." That made Apollo and Hermes go into another round of laughter.

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.** All the demigods grinded they're teeth with anger.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him,** "Wow thanks for that amazing and nice description Perce." Grover said Percy looked down blushing from embarrassment **but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.** "Grover!" all the camp half blood campers shouted "Sorry" he muttered embarrassed

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

 **"I'm going to kill her,"** "Ohhh a fight" Ares shouted gleefully while Artemis was really starting to dislike this girl as the _boys_ did nothing to her. **I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.** "You would hit a girl?" Artemis questioned "Only if she deserves it." Percy replied **In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.** "Of course you got in more trouble." the demigods groaned while the gods looked curious.

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.** "Longer than that Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,** "Whoa wait a minute Percy is trying to listen?" Thalia said shocked **but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.** By now Hades had a good guess on who this miss Dodds was and was wondering why he would send her after him

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.** "Yeah right a nervous breakdown." Leo replied with loads of sass.

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.** "Oh now that is just harsh."I will let you guys guess the gods and demigods that said this

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."** "Grover!" all the demigods moaned "Sorry." he replied 

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.** "Of course it did."Said Annabeth and Thalia while Annabeth gave him a smile. 

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,** "What!" Zeus roared "Oh shut up Zeus." Poseidon replied **and-"**

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"** "Wait hold up how did Kronos think Zeus was a rock?" Leo asked no one had answer to that

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."** "I still don't know how you manage to sum up years of war into like a sentence." Said Annabeth "I have my ways." Percy said with a smirk

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life.** "You would-be surprised" muttered the gods and demigods. **Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" The Stoll's and Leo shouted out. **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"No we have the same thoughts as a goat" The same three said. **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.** "Or horse's ears, wait would his ears count as horse's ears?" Leo asked, the other demigods just shrugged.

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged.** "You actually thought about this?! Thalia exclaimed. Percy just shot her a look saying shut up, mentally of course. **"I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.** All the gods that had been eaten shuddered. **The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus,** Percy, Annabeth and Nico flinched at that. **the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. "** Boy's are doofuses" Artemis snorted out.

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.** Dam you know the future why didn't you tell us? Leo and the Stoll's yelled out. Percy, Thalia and Grover were falling over in laughter everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Third book Percy stuttered out. **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.** "They have" all the demigods said

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."** "Classic Percy answer" the other said Percy just shrugged.

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.** "He probably was" Leo said

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.** Everyone turned and stared at the two gods who could do this while Athena finally made the connection with the book title and the anger Zeus showed in the book, but she figured that just to be sure she would wait just in case; dare she say it that her assumption could be wrong even though it was highly unlikely. 

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.** Artemis glared at the book imagining that it was burning for even announcing people hurting animals she loved nature and wildlife. "Pan would be upset at what the world has come to and the abuse done to animals." Grover said with his head down, Percy and Annabeth also had their head down in a moments silence for the faded god. **Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.** "Who holdup, Percy, not hungry?" Nearly all of the demigods said. Just then Percy's stomach rumbled, everyone laughed even the gods. 

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.** "Momma's boy." Ares snorted out everyone was glaring at Ares except Percy everyone turned to him wondering why he didn't glare at Ares. "That's right Ares I am a momma's boy you would be to if she was your mother so shut up and listen to the book and find out why." Everyone just stared at Percy wondering why he wasn't ash's on the floor yet while Ares was beet red and seething in rage. 

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.** "Okay as much as I hate to say this but she needs to be smacked, she is a disgrace to women." Artemis said with disgust easy to notice in her voice. Aphrodite was gasping at the description. 

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-the water-"**

 **"-like it grabbed her-"** Poseidon was proud of his son none of his children had ever shown their powers this, Zeus was fuming that a child of his brother knew how to use his powers before one of his children did. 

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."** "Noooooooooooooo!" the Stoll brothers and Leo screamed as if they were being tortured in the worst way possible. "Never guess your punishment it only makes it worse guessing it." They said after they started to get stared at for their out burst.

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You-will-stay-here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.** "All the demigods shuttered in the memory of getting those or seeing them on the battlefield. **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?** "Monster" all the demigods said, the gods were wondering how they new that so fast.

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure.** "Us too" the demigod said again.

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.** "Bad idea" the demigods said once again. Percy just looked kind of embarrassed. 

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

 **I followed her deeper into the museum.** "Again bad idea" **When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.** "Think again Percy, that's exactly what she wants' to do" Leo announced "Wow thanks Leo for that amazing foresight" Percy said with sarcasm evident in his voice, Leo obviously didn't catch it because he said "No problem Perce anytime." Everyone rolled their eyes at Leo's density. 

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.** "Only you would think like that Percy." Every demigod said, Percy turned red in embarrassment.

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.** "A fury!? You're kidding right? That was your first monster!?" Were the shout being yelled throughout the room.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.** Poseidon recognized the pen and smiled.

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!** "It only took you one swipe and she was dead and you had no training this is crazy no wonder you're the best swordsmen in the last few hundred years." were said throughout the room again.

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.** "Your first monster is always the worst." All the demigods said. 

**I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

 **I said, "Who?"**

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.** "The mist is a powerful thing." Athena said 

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.** "You need lying lessons, my palace at 1 tomorrow."Hermes said everyone just looked at him and then continued reading. 

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?** " "Wooo the lying master has appeared." Hermes said alright who wants to read next?" Athena said Leo raised his hand surprisingly the book was tossed to him. **Okay so I have put up a poll go to it and get a vote in or I am just going to chose on my own** **you have one month to vote you know the drill the winner is what gets chosen moving on sorry I didn't update but you know loss of interest and school also causes quite a few problems a cant tell when my next chapter will come out but it definitely won't be a year or more this time now question of the chapter how many books has Rick Riordan published in total not just the PJ series.**


End file.
